Reality Hurts Part 1
by Sailor Chibi Chibi
Summary: A new enemy tries to kidnap Rini, but why? part 1 or 2!


Reality Hurts

AUTHORS NOTE:PLZ DON'T KILL ME ON THE TRANSFORMATION ATTACK NAMES! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, GARGOYLEFAN4EVA, IN THE GARGOYLES SECTION!

" That's the girl I want" Hystanu said "bring her to me".

" Has you wish" Justiu, Ristanu replied in unison.

Hystanu continued to look into his glass ball " you will be mine, then I will have the thrown to Crystal Tokyo" he whispered softly.

Justiu and Ristanu watched from the door. " Do you think his plan will work"? Ristanu asked.

" I don't know, but it's better to follow his orders then to disobey them" Justiu replied.

They took one final glance at Hystanu memorized with watching the glass ball, then they disappeared.

RAYE'S TEMPLE

" What! I can't do that" Serena whined.

" Your such a cry baby Serena" Raye taunted. " Well it's not my fault math is hard"! she shot back.

" Well maybe if you actually applied yourself it wouldn't be"!

They glared at each other while everyone watched with embarrassed faces. Serena and Raye were disrupted by a crash.

"What was that"? Mina asked.

" It sounded like someone fell" Amy replied.

They all ran outside. When they reached the door they came face to face with Ristanu and Justiu.

" So glad we could finally meet, sailor scouts" Justiu sneered.

" Now give up the girl, and no harm will come to anyone" Ristanu demanded.

All the girls looked at each other questionably.

" Don't act like you don't know who were talking about"! Justiu shouted.

" Like it matters, were not going to let you take whoever your talking about" Lita shouted "ready girls"? Lita asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Moon Eternal Power"!

" Jupiter Crystal Power"!

" Mars Crystal Power"!

" Mercury Crystal Power"!

" Venus Crystal Power"!

In a bunch of colorful lights, there stood the sailor scouts.

" Just hand over the princess"! Ristanu said.

" You mean Rini"? Serena questioned.

" Yes, Rini" Justiu said.

" We'll never let you take her" Mina shouted.

" And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you"! they all said in unison.

" Why you" Ristanu started but was cut off by a rose striking the ground in front of her.

"Every life is precious, especially that of a child, we will never let you take Rini, Sailor Moon, your turn".

"Hhmm, Moon Crisis Power! Moon Spiral Heart Attack"!

The attack went straight towards Ristanu and Justiu, they just stood there with a grin on their faces.

" Good going Sailor Moon"! Mars said.

"You think that worked"? Justiu questioned.

Everyone gasped.

" We will be back for the girl" Ristanu said. Then the vanished.

" What was that bout"? Lita asked.

" I think we have a new, more powerful enemy" Tuxedo Mask stated.

" And Rini is in serious danger" Serena finished.

LATER AT RAYE'S TEMPLE

" I think there back" Mina said has they heard voices approaching the room.

" Hey guys" Chibi Chibi said.

" What's wrong"? Hotaru asked.

" I think we missed something important" Chibi Chibi said.

" Someone spill" Rini said.

" Today some new enemy attacked, there after you Rini" Amy said.

" Why"? Rini asked.

" If they get you, they get to rule Crystal Tokyo" Lita said.

" Well, that just ruined my day" Chibi Chibi said.

" What should we do"? Hotaru asked.

" I think you should inform Amara, Michelle and Trista" Darien said.

" And we're going to keep a closer eye on you Rini" Serena said.

" What! How close of an eye"?

" Oh, just about going everywhere with you"

" I don't think so"!

" It's for your own safety"! Serena shouted back.

" I'm not a baby"!

" Rini, Serena's right, it's for your own safety" Amy said.

" But, I don't want to be followed".

" We'll keep a close eye on you, but we won't actually be spying on you" Amy replied.

"Thank you Amy" Rini replied.

" Now, lets go kick some scum" Lita said has she pounded her fist in her hand.

" Lets get going this millennium" Chibi Chibi said impatiently.

" Right" everyone replied. " I'll go get Amara, Michelle and Trista" Hotaru said has she turned and started running.

DARK TIME, PARK

" We've been sitting here for hours" Serena whined.

" Stop being such a crybaby Serena" Raye shot back.

" My legs are asleep, and I'm hungry" Serena continued.

" Serena, stop being such a wimp" Raye replied angrily.

They continued to give each other angry glances.

" Look" Mina pointed.

"Who do you think that is"? Michelle asked.

" Someone bad probably" Amara replied.

" We should probably get a closer look" Trista suggested.

They all started to creep closer when the man turned around.

" Justiu" Serena gasped.

" Time to transform everyone" Luna and Artemis said.

" Moon Eternal Power"!

" Moon Crystal Power"!

" Mars Crystal Power"!

" Jupiter Crystal Power"!

" Mercury Crystal Power"!

" Venus Crystal Power"!

" Chibi Chibi Crystal Power"!

" Saturn Crystal Power"!

" Neptune Crystal Power"!

" Uranus Crystal Power"!

" Pluto Crystal Power"!

In tons of brilliant flashing light, there stood the Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts along with Tuxedo Mask.

" Where's your little friend"? Lita asked.

"You'll see" Justiu sneered.

" I'm right here" Ristianu said.

They all spun around, but only to get a powerful blast that sent them sprawling on the ground. They all groaned has they started to get up.

" Just give up" Justiu said has she advanced toward were they were laying.

" You can't win, your all pathetic" Ristianu said has she to advanced toward the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

" We'll never give up, you'll be the ones begging to spare your lives" Sailor Moon replied weakly.

" Is that so, well not anytime soon, so since your obviously weak, we'll just take what we came here for" Ristianu said.

She walked over to were Sailor Mini Moon was lying unconscious.

" So young, pity to see her die" Ristianu said has she kneeled down so she was over Rini, she picked her up and walked over to Justiu.

"Give her back right now"! everyone yelled angrily.

Sailor Saturn slowly got up " Silence Glaive Surprise"! she yelled.

Her attack advanced toward Ristianu and Justiu, they got ready to move, but was to late, they flew back, and hit the wall, Saturn ran to catch Rini has Ristianu lost her grip on her. Right before Saturn caught her Ristianu appeared in front of her, and held her hand in front of her, which sent Saturn flying back on the cement.

" No" Sailor Chibi Chibi whispered, she slowly got up

" Galaxy Arise"! she screamed.

Ristianu help her hand up to block the attack, but got blasted into the wall again.

" We'll be back, when were not has weak" Justiu said.

They disappeared with no more said.

" That was close" Mini pointed out.

" Yeah, but we'll be ready for them when they come back" Raye said with determination.

" I tried to get a reading on them before they got up, and the strange thing is, nothing came up about them, no weaknesses, it's has if they don't exist" Mercury said.

" We have to figure this out, for Rini" Trista said has she turned her head to the unconscious Rini in Hotaru's arms.

" We had better figure this out soon, or I don't know what we'll do if they get her" Chibi Chibi said has got up from kneeling beside Rini.

" I think out best chance is to try to lour them into taking us to there leader" Tuxedo Mask said.

" That's pretty risky to do" Luna said.

" It's the only plan we have for right now," Artemis said looking at Luna.

Luna nodded in understanding.

"We should probably focus on how were going to protect Rini for right now" Uranus suggested.

" I agree" Neptune said.

Hotaru handed Rini to Serena. " You should take her home," she suggested.

Serena nodded " come on Chibi Chibi we should get home.

Chibi Chibi nodded " See you tomorrow, then we can come up with something" Chibi Chibi said to Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded. Chibi Chibi, Luna and Serena with Rini in her arms walked towards there home. Everyone looked after them with worry on their faces.

" Be careful Rini" Tuxedo Mask whispered.

UH OH, WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL THE SCOUTS AND TUXEDO MASK FIGURE THIS OUT, WILL RINI BE OK? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SAILOR MOON: REALITY HURTS PART 2, COMING SOON!


End file.
